User talk:Lady Komainu
Archived Just wanted to let everyone know that I just went ahead and archived a lot of the messages from here, so I may need a reminder on what we are talking about if your post was from more than a few weeks ago haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:08, February 12, 2016 (UTC) RE:Dragon Blade Hi there, Koma-chin. Well, sure, you can create your own Dragon Blade, 'cuz, hm, there are many Dragons and their kin, such as Dragon Slayers and Dragon Hybrids, so it won't be a problem to have several Light Dragons, yeah. Just tell me whats... oh, a light, yeah xD Just tell me the name of the sword (as you understand, one more Dragon Light Blade cannot exist) of yours and I will add it to the table. Have a nice day. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:24, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Well, em, you can throw a coin to make a choice xD Well, let it be the Luminous, just like your modes :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:58, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Characters of Koma Inu Thank you i would like ur help fixing these things. I would also be like u to help me with my spells. JackWerewolf-13 (13/02016) Othrys Arc: Cardinal Fights Did I ever let you know who you're fighting for the Othrys Arc? If not, it's Miriam and Chase. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:08, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Koma Inu Character I was wondering a couple of things. I wanted to know if Alice Astor could join the guild? And could she also be the reserve member of Koma Inu's GMG team? I realize you may not want her to, because she is "technically" new, but I would love her to be included! - Chelia-chan 13:39, February 13, 2016 (UTC) GMG Hey LK, is the X800 GMG right after the Jigoku Games? If so, I would like to sign up Dex D. Draco of Purple Phoenix, Kazuya Tokomodo of Dragon Gunfire, and Kage Tokomodo of Koma Inu. Ventus (talk) 15:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Meow! Silos Knight? Can I have Jupiter reserved please? - Chelia-chan 17:23, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Sentinel Test I have answered the questions. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 19:29, February 13, 2016 (UTC) GMG First Round picks Currently just Kazuya and William will be my first round picks. I'll pick the third after I get my fifth team member. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:48, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Sykushi Strykri will be my final member. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:03, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Thingie I shouldn't be really saying this (RUUUDE DAMON)...but anyway, does Koma Inu need any reserve members? I'd set Adam to be a reserve if you wanted. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 19:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh don't worry! I was only thinking of backing you guys up :D [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 20:46, February 14, 2016 (UTC) GMG TOO LATE?! I'm sorry, I didn't even know the GMG was gonna be a thing! I was wondering could I be a reserve for someone, or even still actively join up. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 22:08, February 14, 2016 (UTC) A request? You are a really great author, and I am kinda struggling with making this character of mine, Aerea. I was wondering, if you find some time, if you could possibly help me with it? I basically need help on the magic and physical abilities section, I always suck with those >.<. Thanks for reading, love you! - Chelia-chan 22:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) . Koma Inu Member Also, could you add Alice Astor to the guild members list please? - Chelia-chan 23:35, February 14, 2016 (UTC) the games written test is done Knightwalker591 (talk) 05:51, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm pretty happy with my choices on the written test I spent time thinking about it and put myself in that to try to find the best way possible in my mind. If I failed horribly then I'd rather have it done knowing i did my best. Trial The final trial has begun.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:53, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Apologies Im sorry for editing without your permission. I thought that since I had your approval for Alice to be a member, I could add her in. I tried to contact you before, but you seemingly did not read my messages. - Chelia-chan 00:27, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. '''Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:08, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Rps So I created the page where Rhea will be fighting in the Othrys Arc, Othrys Arc: The Cold Hearted Cardinal. Also I uploaded that rp for Samarra and Aether's heart to heart, Erebus Arc: Confession of the Soul. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games Hey LK, I'm here to tell you that Dex have won his fight against Naoto Roden. (Best fight evar xD) Ventus (talk) 04:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Since my fight is done, can I update my character's abilities section? or do I have to wait until the end of the games? Ventus (talk) 14:55, February 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Jigoku Games Thank you! I am looking forward to this next round. I will try my hardest. I am excited to be working with Devin, we've already got a plan! LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ GMG Day 3 I was actually about to message you when I got the message because I saw the edit you made on the Grand Magic games page. For team one Theia and Chase, and team 2, William and Sykushi. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) 2-Man Teams Souten and Victorian, and Sachiel and Kendra. LizaUser:QueenOfSwords7☎ ✍ GMG X800 Don't know what other magic to give to Shuya and qhat fighting style would work well with that magic qnd the teams i put down for the 2 person teams still apply --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 23:57, February 22, 2016 (UTC) For team 1 I'll use Dex D Draco and Reid Aquirre. Team 2 will be Naoto Roden and Nui Tusar. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:20, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Characters Can I make a Koma Inu character and a Solis Knight character (God of the Hunt)? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 02:18, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey wanna Spar Hey i have a character from a different guild can i have her spar one of your characters plz Jackwerewolf-13 Spar from wind i have made some edits to them, but i was kinda hoping that would help me withsome, but the character that i wouldlike u to spar with is Alana Tornado JackWerewolf-13 ' Thats okay Lady maybe next time Jackwerewolf-13 Hey lady? Can i have a few of my guilds to join the Toveri Alliance? User Talk: Bluemage1992 Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:23, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Thank you lady! User Talk: Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 04:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC) GMG X800 team Updated both Shuya and Amunet if you think it looks good let me know --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 04:22, February 28, 2016 (UTC) I put down equality and respect for Beast heart. And i put down that beast and man can work in peace and harmony. User Talk: Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 15:06, February 28, 2016 (UTC) K.I.M.A Do you think I would be able to make a Year 6 student for KIMA? 'Chelia 23:07, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, go ask Ashy, he's the one who does featured articles. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:32, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for reminding me again! I just made a forum post about it :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:23, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Can I use your article Evangrius Curse (Envy) for my Koma Inu character Anna Vaike? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 03:50, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Could you please reserve Ceres for me? The Dragon Star 08:27, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, Silas has a standoffish and quiet demeanor, but he is very caring and friendly. In my opinion, Haruko and Silas would get along just fine, though Haurko may have trouble striking a conversation with Silas. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:02, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay Mad Chase Hey koma i was just wondering whose turn is it now? if it is ur turn, what ur next move? Oops i forgot to mention who am i. It's squishyblob :3 HeyKoma, its me squishy! btw whose turn is it now?? [Talk] Hey Hey Koma, mind getting on chat? I need to ask for a favor. Ventus (talk) 02:32, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Heyo, can my upcoming character be apart of Koma Inu, but because of his age he have to enroll in KIMA. I'm awaiting Luke to answer me for the KIMA enrollment. Ventus (talk) 01:12, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Vennillion Doomkaiser. Here he is. Ventus (talk) 18:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Nilda Hey so what kind of history and stuff do you want on her? I want to know the now before I go wild and also I placed on the trivia the fact you can edit anytime. Your whalecome o/ Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 21:24, March 8, 2016 (UTC) You should go ask Aha. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:08, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Smithing Magic It's not a bother at all. By all means, go ahead. But do be careful, as Lisbeth is a blacksmith in SAO and it could seem crossoverish. I'm an SAO fanboy so I'll leave it be myself, but it'd be like me making an Asuna character and made her known as "The Flash" due to her swordplay. BUT ''so long as personality-wise, she's not the same, nor is she running after a badass motherfucker in black, go ahead! (Sorry, I just wanted to say yes, but then I saw it was Lisbeth, so I felt compelled to issue the warning as well.)—Mina Țepeș 00:18, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Bounty Okay, I read over your character's bio and happy to say that he actually qualifies as a B-Class criminal. What you should be striving for is for 'Ketsuki to become an A-Class criminal. In order for Ketsuki to become an A-Class, he needs to atleast achieve 2 more of these feats, already commiting mass murder with his 426+ kills. *Mass Murder (Done) *Possessing great amount of magic energy *Assassination of important politicians and governors *The defeat and killing of a Wizard Saint *Possession of highly classified information such regarding the government of affairs of the Magic Council *Possession of dangerous and powerful artifacts *Usurping the control and stability of a country *Defeating a large number of powerful wizards *Posessesing dangerous magic powers and abilities I'll bumb him up to A-Class once you've expanded little bit more, In cant tell that you aren't finished yet. P.S: I created an extremely powerful metal called '''Celesta Steel, It possesses the same abilities and much more to that of Ketsuki's sword. I'm giving you permission to make your sword out of this "godly" material as a show of faith. ComicMaster619 (talk) 00:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 RE:Nilda Okay this shall be fun, and it was no problem I know bout the crossover bit but I think I can help since Lisbeth is really outgoing and stuff I'll make her a little shy to people who aren't in her guild or something or another, smithing magic will go great with her remind if you want to add something just do it I really don't mind ^-^ Thank you for the help although Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 09:46, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I hope Nova told you but I won't have my phone for 10 days, which means I won't be on kik. I have my computer in school, as well as for a few hours after school in the evenings while you're asleep. Please spread this to the rest of the Koma Crew, it's not that I'm ignoring y'all I just can't get on. Btw, I'll try to reply on rps when possible, but it's not going to be reliable, also it is your go on Komorebi when you're free. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) two quick things First off, hello today! Hope you all are doing well. 1. Is it possible for Darius and Souten to be close? (working on Souten while offline..) This is what I put for their relationship, haven't posted it yet, wanted to clear it with you but it seemed to fit. Souten is very accepting of Darius' past and his bizarre magic. They can often be seen sparring with each other and sharing tips. Darius also shares a love of music and enjoys listening to Souten's guitar. Souten sometimes goes as far as to make up tunes to share with the fellow music lover. When not with Victorian, Darius is often the person that Souten talks to about his problems. 2. Remember in the GMG canon arc where FT had uniforms? Well, a color scheme and the likes. I have something like that for Souten and I was wondering if you could bring that up in Crashing Wave Kik Chat. Doesn't have to be anything fancy, just a nice little detail I thought, Souten's is just a navy jacket with the emblem on it with his regular attire. Thanks Shelby! I hope you all are doing well and I miss you all dearly! Please let me know about #1, and just give me an update on how everyone's doing if you can? Tell them to feel free to message me on here, I'll reply as frequently as I can. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Awesome! Much like what FT Did everyone can do something different, but Navy is a good theme. Love y'all! [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Oh my bad, didn't mean to replace it. Question Here is a question. If Kladenets whom wants to kill all life on Earthland by killing Anhksearm, is afraid of a coming threat. How evil could that threat? On another note Samarra is credited with the destruction of Supreme Spell: God of Mischief. She destroyed it. I think she is the best one, as she would have felt it was too powerful. It also killed the god inside. For if the Lacrima is destroyed so is its spirit.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:32, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Yo Shelbs, with the upcoming games it led me to another thought, the Toveri Alliance, and how Crashing Wave joins. If possible I'd love to do an rp where Silver meets Samarra and dare I say it... perhaps some of the other leaders of the alliance? This doesn't have to happen any time soon, just putting it out there. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) That works how she destroyed the Lacrima. But think of it like this. (Anhksearm is a god btw not an angel.) But Kladenets only wants to kill all life other than his own. He thinks this will end the fight. That fight has been played by the Ichor family for thousands of years. However don't mistake this, he loves the world itself, just nothing else living there. But the threat that is coming, wishes to destroy the world in its entirety. So I guess I answered my own question. But Kladenets will have to team up with the Toveri to defeat it and rescue Nikolai, Carlito and Eve. This coming Rp will be set three months after Trial of God: Darkness in their world's time-line.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:50, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Continuing Stuff Hey Koma, would u like to make an RP that involves Lylia finding Vennillion injured in the woods and took him in the Inari residence for treatment, then she would "adopt" him? The RP will be when he was 7, right after his fight with a family member. Ventus (talk) 02:47, March 13, 2016 (UTC) No clue tbh, just came to me. I've gotta get off soon too... I am still on for April 1st, I hope I've finished Souten by then.. I don't want to slow down the whole arc due to my irl situation, it wouldn't be fair to any of you. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Still got three weeks until it, should be back full-time in 14 days at most. You know me, I'm a huge procrastinator anyways; it won't work unless I get it done at the last minute :P PS. Got any ideas for where to head next with Komorebi? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords)